Embers of War
by la petite reine
Summary: Edward joined the military to do research, not to be a soldier. Unfortunately, he might not have a choice anymore. When war breaks out and the State Alchemists are called to fight, will Ed find a way to keep from being called to the front lines?
1. Chapter 1

Off in the distance the faint rumble of resistance sounded and Fuhrer Bradley was not happy about it. He crushed the document in his hands. This wasn't Ishval. This wasn't some unrest in a little border town like Liore. This was an entire tribe. A tribe that had happily lived under Amestrian rule for close to two hundred years. And incredibly powerful tribe that would no doubt put up a fight. A tribe that had just declared its independence. This would mean trouble. Trouble for the military, for the country, for him. No one was sure how large in numbers the Alevhans were, but they'd been undisturbed in the desert for quite a while, ever since they had signed the peace treaty in 1720. Left alone to thrive, build up their numbers and prepare for war. They had never been a particularly warlike people, but they weren't pacifists either. They were known to go to any lengths to protect their people and unlike the Ishvalans, they would use any weapon at their disposal. Not to mention they were known for being exceptionally resourceful...

* * *

A soldier. That's what I was. I, along with countless others, was raised to be the perfect soldier. We were a generation built for war. We had known this all our lives, known that someday we would be catapulted in to a battle for our lives and the lives of everyone we cared about. We just never knew when that day would be. We thought that with all our training we would be prepared when that day came. We weren't.

"Kadya!" I looked up from my reading to see my father standing in the doorway of the tent I shared with Cellah, my best friend. My father was the potentate of Alevh and as a result, I didn't see him very often, despite being his daughter. For him to come visit me was terribly rare.

"Yes Father?"

"Our request to the Fuhrer of Amestris has been denied. Your time has come. Are you ready?" My stomach dropped. Fear crept up my spine. So much rested on my shoulders. But I could not let my people down. We each had a role to play and this was mine.

"I'm ready." I bowed my head low.

"Very well." He kissed my forehead in a rare sign of affection. I looked up questioningly. "Be safe, my daughter. Come home to me when all is over." Without another word he left me alone to prepare for my assignment.

I looked around the tent that had become so familiar. My sleeping mat, our lehengas, the trinkets we had collected over the past few months. All of it, filled with memories of things I was unwilling to leave. But I had no choice. I was hand picked for this role when I was very young and to desert my people now would destroy everything. Well not everything. I wasn't Kael. I could be replaced, but it would complicate things greatly. Lives could be lost. That wasn't a risk I was willing to take.

I thought about my father's words. _Come home to me when it's all over._ I prayed I would be lucky enough to have that privilege.

* * *

"Brother!" Edward Elric was due to renew his state alchemist certification and needless to say, he was irritated to be taking time out of his travels for it. In his anger he had grown careless and plowed straight in to a young woman, knocking her flat on to the steps of Central Command. "You knocked her over!" Alphonse exclaimed almost apologetically. The girl was dressed well, in a black military style jacket with a matching skirt and heels. She rubbed her head and looked angrily up at Edward.

"Ehh, sorry." Ed said, looking sheepish. He offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet.

"It's fine," She said, attempting to fix her now disheveled hair, giving up and twisting it back in to a loose bun. "An hour ago I would have done the same thing, ooh I was so nervous." She chuckled slightly and shook her head, as if reflecting on her foolishness. "You're here for the state alchemist exam, right? God, I'm so happy to finally see someone my age. Nearly everyone I've seen so far is like at least ten years older than me." The Elrics examined the bright, bubbly girl. She smiled kindly at them, the brightness reaching her warm brown eyes. Long, dark eyelashes framed them, giving them a soft, heavy look. Her coppery skin was clear and her face mature, but she appeared to be only about sixteen.

"Oh no, I'm not here for the exam," Edward said with a hint of pride, "I'm here to renew my certification. I'm already a state alchemist."

"He's the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Alphonse said proudly.

"I've never heard of you, I'm sorry." But she seemed impressed nonetheless. "But I guess that means we're coworkers now!" She beamed. "Or comrades, I guess. Maybe you can show me the ropes!"

"You made it? Congratulations!" Alphonse clapped enthusiastically while Edward stood frozen in stunned surprise. Not trying to be rude, of course, but achieving it anyway. He had never met another State Alchemist his age. Alphonse nudged his brother back to reality.

"Congratulations." He said cooly. "What's your name?"

"Katy Waters. And you?" She stuck out her hand. Edward took it and laughed.

"I meant your title, but that works too." Katy blushed.

"Let's try that again. Katy Waters, the Voltaic Alchemist." She beamed proudly.

"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. You can call me Ed." Ed laughed.

"Alphonse Elric, his younger brother!" Katy giggled.

"I'm sure you're more than that." She said kindly. "Are you an alchemist too?"

"Yup! Brother and I have been studying since we were young. How did you get the title 'Voltaic'?" She seemed pleased he asked.

"You see these tattoos?" She showed them the backs of her hands, both of which were covered in the same complex array. "I've worked on them basically my whole life. They let me produce electricity of varying intensity. I can, say, light a lightbulb, or even create bolts of lightning. It depends on how much I put in to it."

"That's awesome!" Katy glowed.

"Thank you Alphonse, you're very sweet. I'm sure it's nothing compared to what you and your brother can do." The Elrics blushed.

"You can just call me Al." He said bashfully. Ed rolled his eyes. His brother was always a sucker for pretty girls. Or really just girls for that matter. Kinda just people. Actually living things would probably be more accurate.

"Fullmetal!" Colonel Roy Mustang emerged from a car, Lieutenant Hawkeye following closely behind as he approached the three teens. He nodded at Katy. "Voltaic. I heard you'll be under my command now."

"Y-yes sir, Colonel Mustang." She stuttered, looking admirably up at Roy. He smirked.

"Why can't you be more like her, Fullmetal? She's been under my command for an hour and I already like her more than you!" Katy blushed furiously and refused to look at any of them, staring pointedly at the ground. Ed glowered.

"As if I care what _you_ think of me, Colonel Bastard!"

"Watch yourself around him, Voltaic, he's got a rather _short_ temper."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T EVEN-"

"We don't have time for this right now, Fullmetal, we're all needed somewhere. Yes, even you have to follow orders occasionally." Mustang said sounding bored. Katy looked alarmed and moved several feet away from Ed, keeping Al in between herself and the fiery blond.

"Brother's okay once you get to know him." Al whispered. "He's just a little sensitive when it comes to, you know." He gestured vaguely to where his brother was stewing angrily ahead of the rest of them.

"Um no, sorry. I have no idea what you're talking about." Katy said apologetically. Al checked once again to make sure his brother was out of ear shot.

"You know," he said rather urgently. "his _height_." Ed twitched, as if he could hear what they were saying.

"Ohh. Well really I don't see the problem. I'm around that height when I'm not wearing these." She gestured to her heels.

"Why do girls wear those?"

"Well," Katy pondered the question. "They look nice, I guess. Like they make everything look more fancy. Plus they make me look taller and I think, a little older too, which is nice."

"Oh. Do they hurt your feet?"

"A lot, actually." She said honestly.

"So why do you wear them?" She shrugged.

"It's worth it, I suppose. I knew what I was getting in to when I put them on. Well I knew the were going to hurt, I did not know I was going to have to walk up all these steps, I mean seriously, there's like 800,000 of them!"

Aside from the casual chatter of Al and Katy, there was very little talking between the group as they made their way to the conference room in Central Command, except for occasional comments from Hawkeye about all the paper work the Colonel had yet to they reached the room, Hawkeye stopped Al.

"I'm sorry, Alphonse, but this is military personnel only. You're going to have to wait outside." Edward hesitated, but Al told him to go along and assured him he would be fine.

* * *

"Flame, Fullmetal, Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Fuhrer Bradley greeted enthusiastically. "And Voltaic, my newest little prodigy, how are you all?"

"Very good, King Fuhrer Bradley, sir." Hawkeye.

"This one could give you a run for your money, Colonel Mustang!" Bradley said boisterously. Katy blushed furiously and stared determinedly at the carpet as he clapped her on the shoulder.

"Well aren't you a special little girl." Mustang said teasingly. "I'm going to have to see these abilities of yours for myself."

"No Colonel, sir, I'm afraid the Fuhrer overexaggerates my abilities." Katy said humbly.

"Nonsense! I've been judging alchemists for years and I'm very proud to have this young lady in my ranks! Give us a demonstration, won't you, Voltaic, dear?"

"S-sure." She took a deep, steadying breath and placed her hand on a nearby light fixture. The tattoo on her hand began to glow and electricity crackled over the surface. The bulbs in the room glowed brightly, increasing in intensity until it was blinding. With a loud pop they exploded, sending glass flying and plunging the room in to darkness.

"Was that okay?" She asked hesitantly. "I mean like, you can take the cost of the lights out of my paycheck..." Bradley broke out in booming laughter.

"Excellent, my dear!" He clapped his hands together. "And this, my friends, is only a fraction of what she showed me in her practical assessment!"

"Very nice," Mustang mused. "I'm proud to have you under my command." He smiled slightly.

"Um, sir? Do you want me to go get some candles or something?" Katy asked uncertainly.

"I don't think that will be necessary. It _is _daylight after all. Come to think of it, I don't know why we had the lights on in the first place... But that's beside the point. It appears everyone has arrived. Please, take a seat."

Hawkeye stood diligently behind Mustang and maneuvered Katy between the Ed and the Colonel. She did not need them fighting during this meeting and she figured the girl could hold her own pretty well. She suspected there was more to the Voltaic Alchemist than Katy was letting on. Everyone had their secrets and Riza would let the young girl keep hers... for the time being.

"My fellow soldiers..." the Fuhrer began, glancing at the occupants of the room. State alchemists, along with a few others such as Hawkeye. "This is an address I wish I did not have to make. Dark times have fallen upon us. The Alevhans have declared war on us." A few small gasps escaped some of the alchemists, including the newest addition.

"Who are the Alevhans?" Edward whispered.

"A tribe that lives in the east desert. They are very powerful and very adept at fighting." Katy said quietly.

"How do you know?"

"My village got in to a skirmish with them a few years back. All of their alchemists specialize in battle. My village still hasn't recovered." Her voice was somber.

"Now I will do my best to keep you out of combat," Bradley continued. "But our sources indicate that the Alevhans employ quite a number of alchemists as well. I may have to deploy you." The faces of many in the room were of absolute horror. Mustang, Armstrong, each had varying degrees. Mustang looked terror stricken, Armstrong just looked sorrowful. Hawkeye stood behind her commanding officer, her features steeled. As always, she would be there to protect Roy.

"Now as far as we know they will be coming from the east and logically will be striking East City first. However, we do not intend to let then get there. Our duty is to protect civilians and we don't know how they will react when faced with the small cities and towns they are bound to encounter." It was Ed's turn to panic. As soon as this meeting was over he was going to call Winry and Granny and tell them to get the hell out of Resembool.

"I know none of you are eager to go to war again, but I must request a few volunteers, otherwise I will be forced to choose." He said apologetically. A few of the younger men stood up, looking a little sick, but determined. Roy began to stand, his face pale, but his features hardened. Before he could a small hand on his shoulder shoved him roughly in to his seat. Ed looked on with his mouth agape in shock as the girl between him and the colonel stood, looking calm.

"Voltaic." Mustang said sharply. "What are you doing?"

"I can do this, Colonel, I've fought them before." She said evenly.

"You don't know what you're getting in to." He persisted. "You're just a child."

"You've fought your share." Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Let me take this round. I can handle myself." Ed couldn't imagine why anyone would be fighting for the right to go in to battle. But then again, if she had fought them before then her village was probably in their pathway. He would fight to protect Winry and Granny if he thought that's what they would want and if he didn't have Al to look after. Even then, why would someone volunteer to kill?

"Sit down, Voltaic." Mustang said dangerously. "That's an order."

"I'm sorry sir." Katy's voice was defiant. "I know that you've fought and I know what you've had to do. Why would you go back?"

"I have my duty, I have people to protect." He said stonily.

"As do I. You've fought enough. Let me do this." She urged.

"You're a child! You have no idea what you're getting in to!"

"I will not stand by and let my people get slaughtered while I do nothing! I became a state alchemist to help people, that's what alchemists are supposed to do!"

"Is there a problem, Colonel?" Both of them looked up to see Furher Bradley standing over them.

"King Furher Bradley, sir, I would like to volunteer to go to the front." Katy said directly, looking him in the eye for the first time. Bradley let out a boisterous laugh.

"Excellent! It will do us well to have your talent at the front." With that issue resolved, he took the names of those standing and moved on to tactics and strategies they would be using. Katy took her place again between the two and ran her hand over the worn wood table.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered quietly. If Mustang heard her, he didn't show it. Her eyes shined bright with tears as she considered what she had just done.

* * *

**So I know that was pretty short, but I really just wanted to publish the first chapter. I hope you liked it, and if you did please tell me! Hell, tell me if you didn't like it, maybe I can improve it. Thanks for reading!**

**-la petite reine**


	2. Chapter 2

Katy pushed past the other alchemists and stormed out of the room before Roy had a chance to speak with her. She would have hell to pay for her reckless behavior and she knew it.

"Katy!" Al called when he saw his new friend emerge from the room. "Where are brother, the Colonel, and the Lieutenant?" She shot him a pitying look and stalked away, not answering his question. "Okay...?" He didn't understand. They had been getting along so well earlier.

Al watched patiently as the rest of the alchemists filed out, waiting for his brother to make an appearance. Roy and Riza came first. Riza had her usual stern expression, giving very little away as to her mood and thoughts. Roy, on the underhand, looked like a mix between nauseous, furious, and sorrowful. What ever had happened in that meeting, it hadn't been good.

"Brother!" Finally, the young state alchemist exited the room, looking somber.

"Al," he greeted weakly. "Let's go back to the hotel, okay? I have a call I need to make."

"Brother, what happened in there? You know I can handle it." Al said quietly. Ed stayed silent for a few minutes, searching for the best way to break the news without terrifying his brother.

"You know Katy? That girl we met outside?" Yes, go for the subtle approach. Don't mention the danger Resembool could be in or the possibility of getting drafted. "Well she volunteered to go to the front line of the Alevhan rebellion. Colonel Bastard was pretty mad, you should have seen his-"

"Wait. A rebellion... Brother, does that mean there's another war? Are you going to have to fight?!" He was alarmed and Ed couldn't bring himself to look his little brother in the eye.

"Yeah there's another war... but they're just looking for volunteers right now. I'll be fine, don't worry." Al didn't look any more at ease.

"What about the Colonel?"

"Well he tried to volunteer, but Katy did before he could. You should have heard their argument, she sounded like a completely different person." Granted, Ed had only known her for about an hour, but the Katy in the meeting was quite different than the one he had plowed over on the steps. He wouldn't want to run in to the one back in the conference room, not with the look she had on her face.

"That's weird... you don't think she knows him, do you? I mean, she's kind of young to be in a war..." Ed shrugged.

"Mustang didn't seem to know her, outside of being her commanding officer."

"Brother," Al said softly. "What are we going to do?" Ed sighed and rubbed his head.

"I don't know Al." A soft sob reached their ears and they saw Katy sitting on the top step, her head in her hands.

"Katy?" Al said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she wore the same cold, determined expression as before. Recognition flashed across her face and her features softened slightly.

"Alphonse..." she turned and nodded curtly at Ed. "Edward. You've both shown me kindness." Her voice was different from the happy, bubbly one she had when she met them. It was stiff and formal, like she was trying to control her emotions. "Listen to me. Go. Now." The brothers looked taken aback.

"Katy, you don't have to-"

"No." Her voice cracked as she cut him off. "I have my reasons. You two, get out while you can. Go as far west as you're able. Leave Amestris if you can. Take any loved ones. The Fuhrer has no idea what he's gotten himself in to."

"Amestris has one of the strongest militaries, it might be hard, but we'll be fine." She shook her head.

"No." The young alchemist insisted. "They are ill prepared for this challenge. This is one hurdle they can't jump. Please," she pleaded. "I know what they can do. Escape." Without another word she turned and left the Elric brothers, alone and confused.

* * *

I ran my fingers through my hair. One thought echoed through my head. I'm not ready. I wasn't. I knew that. I didn't have a choice in the matter. I would rather die than let my people down, and if I had to fight for their freedom, so be it. To lose my own humanity would be better than to watch as they lost their lives. Part of me knew that I could escape and live in safety for the rest of my life, but I could never do that, not without going mad. Enough had lost their lives because of me and thousands more would follow if I abandoned my duties.

I lifted my head. No, Kadya. I could do this and I would. These were strangers. I could never choose the lives of strangers over the lives of my father, of Cellah, Kael, of the children that I mentored, of the babies that cried in the early hours of the morning, of their mothers and fathers that coaxed them back to sleep. I knew these people and they knew me. They were counting on me, just as they had before. And like before, I would have to steel myself. Turn off every part of me that was human and convince myself that there was nothing about these people that was human. They were less than human, subhuman beasts bent on destroying everything I knew. It would be harder than last time, but much more urgent. They would chase us back to the deserts and kill us all if we failed. I had to do my duty. I had to keep Kael safe. It would be difficult, but I could do it. Afterall, I had done it before. No mercy.

* * *

"I want to know why you did it." Katy looked up from tying her combat boot to see Colonel Mustang. Hawkeye was no where in sight, but no doubt she was somewhere, ready to take control of the situation if necessary. The young alchemist snorted. They considered her a threat? To him? The Flame Alchemist? It was a joke, surely.

"Colonel Mustang, sir, I meant no disrespect. It's just that I've heard stories of the Ishvalan rebellion and of your escapades. I know you have no desire to go back to war. I'm prepared for this."

"You're deluding yourself in to thinking you understand the horrors of war. There's no way you could understand." Katy took a deep breath, as if to steady herself.

"You've seen the horrors, so why do you want to go back?"

"I have no desire to go back to that hell, believe me." Roy laughed bitterly. "But no one who doesn't have to experience should."

"Colonel, I've fought battles before. More specifically, I've fought battles against them before when my village was attacked and the military did nothing to intervene. Believe me, I know what I'm getting in to." The regret in her voice rivaled Mustang's.

"A battle is different than a war, Katy."

"Do you want to know why my practical assessment was so impressive?" Katy said suddenly. "I know what I'm doing because I've done it before. My skills haven't been honed through back yard practice. I'm battle hardened and I have been since I was fourteen." Dark brown eyes met. "I've... I've_ killed_ people before, Colonel." A small sob escaped her. "Please believe me when I say I know exactly what I'm getting in to."

"I see..." Mustang said after a moment. "Why then, are you so eager to go back?"

"I'm not." She said honestly. "But I have people to protect and this is the best way for me to do it. A lot of those other alchemists..." She shook her head. "They have no idea what they're doing. Sending a team of unprepared alchemists out there against them... they'll be killed before they can perform one transmutation. I can protect them while they get their bearings." Wanting to protect one's comrades was something Roy could understand. Still, this girl, this kid was new to the military, why was she so committed?"

"Very well, Voltaic." Katy looked up at him, startled. "Just come back to us at Eastern Command. It'd be a shame to lose you before you met the rest of the team." He turned and exited the room, leaving Katy more confused than ever about her commanding officer.

* * *

The next day, much of the military gathered at the Central Train station. Even if they themselves were not being shipped out, they almost all knew someone who was and they were there to say their, possibly last, good byes. Others just came out of respect. The Elrics, on the other hand, were waiting for a train to arrive. It had taken hours, but they had finally convinced Winry and Granny Pinako to join them in Central where it was safer. As they waited, they watched the line of blue uniforms file on to a train. In the very back, a spot of white stood out. Katy was out of uniform, wearing white pants, dusty silver combat boots, and a dark blue, almost black, generic military style tailcoat.

Unbeknownst to all there, she had pleaded with the Fuhrer to allow her to wear her outfit of choice. Her reasoning was that she needed to be able to attract the attention of the Alevhans so that other alchemists and soldiers could take them by surprise. He assured her that with electricity radiating from her body she would command much of the attention of the Alevhans, but she insisted that her choice was very similar to that of an officer in the Alevhan army. With her coloring, many of the other side's soldiers would not doubt be confused, at least long enough for her to strike them down. The Fuhrer appreciated her cunning, as well as her thirst for vengeance and allowed her alteration.

"Katy!" Al called. Katy looked and grinned as she saw him waving. She took a quick look around before dashing over to the brothers.

"Ed, Al, it's nice to see you." She said warmly, as if the previous days events hadn't taken place. "What are you two doing here? Not leaving the city, I hope?" She said in a voice that implied she hoped exactly that.

"We're waiting for some family friends." Ed said suspiciously. Something about her seemed off. Her rapid personality switches were practically giving him whiplash.

"Oh that's fun. Stay safe while I'm gone, okay?" She said more seriously. Katy pulled Al in to a tight hug, which was kind, considering he couldn't feel it, and then Ed. "Consider what I said, okay? And watch after your brother." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. Of course. She was more clever than he realized. She couldn't openly express her lack of faith in the military when surrounded by the highest officers and soldiers about to be shipped out.

"I will." She released him and her smile slid back on her face.

"Well boys, I guess this is good bye for now. It was nice meeting you!"

"Nice meeting you, too!" Al called as she dashed away and hopped on the train. After the train had pulled away and the station had cleared, Ed spoke.

"Did she say anything to you? Katy? When she hugged you?" Al looked at his brother curiously.

"Yeah, actually. You?"

"Yeah._ Consider what I said, okay? And look after your brother_." Ed shook his head. "Weird, huh? What'd she say to you?"

"_Trust no one_."

* * *

**Okay, I know that was ungodly short, I just ****_really _****to end it there. Thanks to those special two who reviewed, you legitimately made my life! (I have a sad life) And to reply to **Not so human, **if you're still reading, no this is not going to be and Ed/OC story, I'm not sure if there will be any pairings at all, besides some of the canon ones. However, if there is a specific pairing you want, tell me and I'll see if I can make it happen. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think!**


End file.
